masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Chidorigafuchi Aine
Chidorigafuchi Aine ( ) is one of the main heroines of the Masō Gakuen HxH light novel, manga, and anime. Appearance Aine is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, red eyes, and gossy pink lips. She has long silver hair. She is usually seen wearing her uniform. When Aine does Climax Hybrid her Heart Hybrid Gear, changes in appearance and fuses with Eros, she also acquires a blade. When Aine does Climax Hybrid with Kizuna her Heart Hybrid Gear becomes more sharp and slender. After unlocking her memories and Code Breaker, Aine's appearance changes somewhat when filled with magical power, with her hair becoming fully pink and her eyes taking on a more pinkish hue. Her armor Zeros also gains a large magical circle on the upper back which stretches behind her and above her head while Code Breaker is active. Personality Aine is first seen as a very serious person, in her first meeting with Kizuna and told him to go away and made fun of him. However later on up she opens up to him and starts blushing when he does perverted things to her. Aine is also shy and stubborn. She also doesn't remember what happened 7 years ago because of memory loss. She also has wicked tongue and likes to look down on other people as noted by Kizuna. Aine also thinks that she is inferior to everyone with Heart Hybrid Gear so she tries to do anything to become more powerful no matter what will happen. After the end of volume 4, where she finally remembers her past as the Emperor of Vatlantis (biggest country in AU) she becomes somewhat depressed and melancholy, as events have forced her and her friends to come into conflict. History Background Aine was found seven years ago near a canal named Chidorigafuchi in Tokyo. Then after some time Kizuna's mother took her in and gave her her name. She was experimented in Nayuta's lab until she started to attend high-school. At the end of volume 4, after being entranced by Zelsiones Teros, Aine remembers her past growing up as the Emperor of Vatlantis, a position her younger sister filled for her until her return. Plot 'Volume 1' Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills She is seen using firearms such as pistols and bayonets. However, she prefers using her superhuman strength. Aine is said to be extremely powerful at close-range combat. Her Heart Hybrid Gear also has stealth abilities, such as making her weapons invisible etc. *'Master Hand-to-hand Combatant': Same as her Heart Hybrid Gear Zeros, Aine is extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat and can easily overwhelm her opponents with brute physical strength. *'Marksmanship': Since Aine can summon various weapons such as pistols she is very experienced in handling guns and can shoot from extreme distances. Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear is Zeros. It gives her various abilities such as stealth and superhuman strength. *'Weapon Summon': In battle Aine is able to summon various firearms such as pistols, machineguns and other kinds of weapons, the limits of how many weapons she can summon is currently unknown. *'Superhuman Strength:' Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear gives her superhuman strength, which gives her a ability to easily destroy Brigand's without much effort, with this kind of ability Aine is said to be unparalleled in close-range combat. *'Stealth:' Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear is has stealth abilities, such as making her guns invisible, however it is unknown is she herself can become invisible too. *'Speed:' The primary feature of Zeros (disregarding the Corruption Armament and subsequent weapons revealed) is speed, with Zeros' potential speed far outstripping most other Heart Hybrid Gears. Corruption Armament: *'Pulverizer': Pulverizer is a very long ranged-melee weapon, it'a a mix between sword and a cannon. It can easily destroy a large battleship without much effort. *'''Code Breaker: '''First unveiled at the end of volume 4, the true ability of Zeros is a magic circle that envelops magical items and deconstructs them into their base component, magical power upon contact. Trivia *Her measurements are: B93 W55 H85 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters